


Soukoku Angst Week 2019

by NepetaLeijon27



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Ghosts, Heavy Angst, M/M, oda isnt in this fic but he is a witch, skkangstweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetaLeijon27/pseuds/NepetaLeijon27
Summary: A collections of the stories I wrote for the prompts of Soukoku Angst Week 2019. Lengths may vary. Sometimes I take both prompts.Day 1 - Flowers/We need to talkDay 2 - Beast AU (PMMM vers.)Day 3 - Hallucination/IllusionDay 4 - NightmaresDay 5 - PMMM AU & Mind ControlDay 6 - CurseDay 7 - ??????





	1. Day 1: Flowers/We Need To Talk

Dazai had always loved flowers. So for Chuuya, it was no surprise that he wanted to talk to him in a red flower field. ‘Why did you take me here, Dazai?’ he asked when he saw the flowers. Red spider lilies. ‘I don’t understand.’ Dazai didn’t answer him. Instead, he knelt down, picked a flower and held it in front of Chuuya - as if he wanted to say ‘This is for you’. ‘Why are you giving me this? You know what this is, right?’ Dazai just nodded. ‘Are you saying we can’t be together?’ Chuuya’s anger turned into worry. 

It remained silent after that for a few seconds, before Dazai started to cry silently. ‘I-I’m so sorry...Chuuya, to say this...but I…’ He then looked up at Chuuya. ‘I’m not real...I never was…’ ‘...Dazai?’ Chuuya tried holding back his tears, but failed. His hand reached out to the space in front of him, only to grasp thin air.


	2. Day 2: Beast AU (PMMM ver.)

Chuuya is out of breath as he arrives at the top of the Mafia headquarters.

'I finally found you...!'

Dazai is looking at the city, the wind ripping gently through his hair.

'What were you thinking?'

At the sound of Chuuya's voice, Dazai turns around to face him. 'So you came.'

'I sought everywhere! Don't disappear on me again!' Chuuya walks close to Dazai.

'I told you not to do that, Chuuya.' Dazai sighs and shakes his head. 'Guess I should've seen this one coming.' He looks up again.

'What's the point of this anymore?', he asks. 'I saved my very best friend. But what's the joy of it if you see yourself becoming an irreparable mess?' Dazai gestures around as if to illustrate his point, holding back tears.

'What do you mean?' Chuuya staggers back, overwhelmed by this sudden burst of emotion.

'You don't understand it, do you? I made this universe all for my best friend! At least, that's what I thought! But at the end, it's just me who is the selfish one! I don't deserve to live anymore!'

'You...created this universe...?' Chuuya tries understanding what Dazai means to say.

'Yeah. With The Book. But...it all amounts to nothing. I lost Atsushi. I lost Kyouka. I lost Gin. I lost Akutagawa. What's there to it anymore?'

He recalls Atsushi, who had transformed into a witch a few days ago. It killed Gin, who got lost in the barrier and performed suicide induced by a Witch Kiss. It killed Kyouka, who tried to fight it. It killed Akutagawa, who crushed his own Soul Gem because he was unable to save his sister.

'Please, Dazai, don't you start guilt-tripping. You know how much I hate people who do that.' Chuuya wants to end Dazai's self-destructive rant.

'Doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. I can't end this timeline right now. I can't do anything anymore. I thought that I would be saved if my very best friend was saved. But I just messed this universe up.' Dazai shows Chuuya his Soul Gem.

'You…' Chuuya sees that it has darkened to the point of no return.

'I curse this universe! I curse this universe and all who are in it!'

And before Chuuya knows it, it happens.

In front of Chuuya's eyes, a gigantic witch emerges.

'God…'

An incubator sits down next to him. 'Kill her.'

'What?'

'Look at her. If you don't kill her, she will destroy this world in four days.'

Chuuya slowly breathes out, then transforms into his magical form. He then silently whispers the words:

' _Oh Grantors of Dark Disgrace. You Need Not Wake Me Again_.'


	3. Day 3: Hallucinations/Illusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic takes place before Dark Era happens.

_Into the Twilight Zone_

_You will never be alone_

_the Monsters will come out to play_

_When evil feeds your fear_

_the Good will never disappear_

_a Bright light will show you the way_

When Dazai came back to the mafia base, he immediately noticed that something was off with Chuuya.

‘I’m back.’ Dazai spoke. Chuuya had his back turned to Dazai, and he was in a kneeled position on the ground. ‘What’s wrong?’ Dazai carefully approached Chuuya. ‘ _They’re here...they’re here...they’re here…’_ Chuuya muttered in a high pitch that did not fit him as he showed his face to Dazai. His eyes were leaking blood and he had a blotch on his shoulder, which was enough to alarm Dazai. ‘You…’ But he already knew what was happening. Someone had released Q again, and Chuuya had touched him. ‘ _Get away from me…!_ ’ Chuuya tried getting away from Dazai. ' _You ghost of the past…-’_ ‘I’m not going to let you go! Sorry, I have no choice but…’ Dazai forced Chuuya to walk back, as he seemed to be scared shitless of Dazai due to the hallucinations he had. But suddenly, Chuuya started the counterattack. He planted his leg forcefully in Dazai’s abdomen, who was thrown all the way back to the hallway. ‘Argh…’ ‘ _I said you to get away from me...!_ ’ Dazai immediately got up, but he forgot that Chuuya could attack him even without using his power. Chuuya kicked him again. ‘Please stop...Chuuya!’ Chuuya grabbed his knife, not heeding Dazai's words. Without any hesitation, he slit Dazai's throat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CdzhtNqaEk
> 
> I'm a big hardstyle fan.


	4. Day 4: Nightmares

_ Your blood has always been mafia black. _

‘No...no, it isn’t! Stop trying!’ 

Dazai was standing in front of the man he hated so much. Mori. ‘I made my decision. I am never returning to you.’ he said, in an attempt to be brave. ‘And I thought you respected that, huh?’ Mori didn’t answer. ‘So you left on your own accord?’ ‘I didn’t. I decided after you did things I couldn’t stand for.’ ‘Look behind you.’ Mori pointed to the space behind Dazai, who turned around to see what he meant. 

‘You…’

Chuuya had heard the entire conversation. ‘I thought I was alone…’ Dazai thought. ‘Why are you here?’ he asked. ‘Mori is right.’, Chuuya sported a dead-looking glare. ‘You’re coming back to us.’ With that, he forcefully grabbed Dazai’s arm. ‘Hey!’ 

Dazai woke up, breathing heavily. ‘Haah...hh.’ He looked up. ‘That’s right…just a dream...it has to be a dream.’ He started tearing up. 

‘Because you’re not here anymore...Chuuya.’

_ I've lost, I've lost _

_ I've lost control again _

_ Always do the same and not to blame I've lost control again _

_ I don't, I don't _

_ I don't know who I am _

_ Always do the same and not to blame I've lost control again _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4U-YlsJ8rz0
> 
> I reccommend listening it in its entirity. I feel like its lyrics quite fit Dazai's mafia self.


	5. Day 5: PMMM AU/Mind Control

Dazai sighed another time before approaching Chuuya. This had to be the time. He had waited too long for it. He silently ran his finger across the small, velvet box with the ring, and then started to walk to the mafia base. Dazai knew that the executives had a talk with Mori, and when he’d come back, that would be the moment that he would confess to him.

‘Are you looking for someone?’

‘Chuuya? The meeting was over already?’ It was some time ago that Dazai stepped down as an executive of the mafia. ‘Yeah.’, Chuuya nodded. ‘It wasn’t much. Now, tell me, what are you doing here?’ ‘Oh, I was waiting for you, in fact.’, Dazai felt his heart beat at least a thousand times in his chest. ‘And I wanted to know if-’ He was halfway in his confession when he saw something very disturbing.

There was a mark in Chuuya’s neck.

‘A Witch Kiss…?’ Dazai gasped when he saw it. ‘What’s the matter, Dazai?’ When Chuuya turned to face Dazai, it was even more obvious. ‘N-no...nothing…’ He didn’t want to spit it out. ‘Fuck this…’ Dazai thought - his initial goal to confess seemed miles away all of a sudden. He looked at the mark once more. It looked like a four-pointed star, with an eye in it. ‘Oh no...I recognize that mark…’

He realized that it was the mark of what Odasaku became.

‘What did he do to you, Chuuya?’ ‘What do you mean?’, Chuuya asked. He showed his Soul Gem in its true form. ‘It’s better if I just die!’ He cracked a very alarming smile. Dazai was petrified. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know how to choose - between his best friend, and the one he loved. ‘I...I don’t want to kill either of you! And I don’t want you to die, either!’ Dazai tried to stop Chuuya. In a sudden slip of the tongue, he blurted out: ‘Odasaku!’ Chuuya just screamed upon hearing that name. It didn’t even sound human at all. ‘...!’ It triggered something in Dazai as well. ‘You’re not intending on killing him at all, huh?’ he spoke to Chuuya. Only, he knew now that it wasn’t Chuuya at all who he was trying to reach with his words. He tried talking to the _thing_ using him. ‘You recognize me, don’t you?’ When he did that, Chuuya spoke up again. ‘Co̡me ͘b̶ac̢k to͠ me.’ Dazai knew that it wasn’t Chuuya’s own voice, but Odasaku’s. However, it didn’t sound like the old friend he knew. It was if it was heavily edited with some sort of filter. ‘I can’t.’, Dazai answered. ‘You’re not the same.’ Chuuya firmly grabbed Dazai’s shoulder. ‘I ̵h͢a͏v̧e͢ t̶ǫ ͢do͜ ̷ev̧eryt̨h͝in҉g̛ m͠y̛self,̷ hu̧h̢.’ ‘Uh…?’ Dazai heard the voice again, this time in his head. ‘I ͠wa̵nt ҉y̛ou ͡h͝e҉r͞e̸. I͢ w͏a̧nt you͘ to s҉t͡a͞y̶.’

The next day, Kouyou found two bodies. The next day, Kouyou found two shattered Soul Gems. The next day, Kouyou found a velvet box with a ring in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, this is one of the many doomed timelines in the PMMM AU. In this one, Dazai didn't fight Caecilia (Odasaku) when she emerged. He fled because he couldn't bear to fight her and then retired from his position as executive, becoming a 'normal' mafia member. What happens here is that Chuuya is afflicted with a Witch Kiss, but only because Caecilia (Odasaku) wants to talk to Dazai. But because Odasaku is now a witch, he doesn't know how to say it (hence the slight yandere, the zalgo and the notice that he doesn't sound like he used to) and only knows how to spread the Witch Kiss and eventually kill them both.
> 
> In case you want to know what Caecilia looks like, I'll leave that to your imagination. I can only say two things: she's hideous and covered in eyes.


	6. Day 6: Curse

A mist was floating in the forest when night fell. Nature was as silent it could ever be: only falling leaves and the occasional owl screech distorted it. No one was out this late, and the cold matched the darkness. Suddenly, he was there. For the seventh time. A figure who blended in the mist almost too good. He had an eerily pale skintone, like one would see at a dead body, and his stringy, red hair was almost as unusual to look at. At one part of his face, which was hidden by it, and around his blue eyes, blue facepaint was applied. His clothing consisted of a tattered, old white burial kimono with green accents. It was folded right over left, which may have been a tailor’s mistake. Two balls of spiritual energy accompanied his appearance, and as soon as it did, the entire forest went silent.

  
The figure turned around to face a rather imposing tree. He cracked a smile. In his bloodied hands, he held a set of nails, bigger than the hand holding it. The second item was an old-looking doll. A label with kanji was sewn into it. ‘ 津島修治 ’ they read. Before he went to the tree up close, he took a looking over the near vicinity. Then, he moved and started stabbing the doll into the tree. He muttered an ancient curse over and over. When he was done, the doll was nailed on the tree, ragged from the many blows it got. The figure stepped back and disappeared into the darkness. It was finally done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, it's Ghost!Chuuya cursing Dazai (津島修治 = Tsushima Shuuji, Dazai's real name). The ritual he enacts is known as 'Ushi No Toki Mairi' (Shrine Visit At The Hour Of The Ox). From wikipedia:  
> ... a prescribed method of laying a curse upon a target that is traditional to Japan, so-called because it is conducted during the hours of the Ox (between 1 and 3 AM). The practitioner hammers nails into a sacred tree (神木 shinboku) of the Shinto shrine. In the modern-day common conception, the nails are driven through a straw effigy of the victim, impaled upon the tree behind it. The ritual must be repeated seven days running, after which the curse is believed to succeed, causing death to the target, but being witnessed in the act is thought to nullify the spell. (hence why it says 'he was there for the seventh time' and it's the reason why he looks around before hammering the nails in the doll)


	7. Day 7: Free Day

Dazai grabbed Chuuya's hand almost instinctively, and the red lines faded away from his skin. 'About time.' Chuuya sighed and looked up at the remnants of what once was a building.

'Hey, it's not my fault that they started causing trouble again.' Dazai shrugged, his face contorting into a somewhat wry smile. It was at that moment that Chuuya saw...

'Hey.' Chuuya gasped. 'Fuckhead...'

Dazai averted looking at his partner, showing his dark Soul Gem, placed in a bandage around his eye.

'Don't tell me you are actually going to-' He couldn't finish his sentence as Dazai collapsed. 'No, you are not!' Chuuya exclaimed and knelt down to face Dazai. 'Please tell me you're just joking again! God damn it, Dazai!'

'...Chuuya.' Dazai muttered.

'Finally, you’re saying something.' Chuuya was relieved that Dazai had it in him to say something, although hope was far away.

'I'm not joking...'

Chuuya searched for words to say, but came up empty.

'I want you to know...Chuuya...', Dazai gently touched Chuuya's face.

'I enjoyed every single moment I spent with you...and I love you.'

His Soul Gem then cracked.

Chuuya screamed.


End file.
